1. Field
A control method of a dishwasher is disclosed to clean a filter.
2. Background
Generally, a dishwasher washes dishes by directing washing fluid onto dishes positioned therein. In detail, clean washing water received in a sump is directed onto dishes positioned in the washer by a washing fluid injecting unit, and is then returned to the sump and re-supplied to the washing fluid injecting unit via a filter apparatus in the sump. At the end of the wash cycle, the used washing fluid, together with foreign materials held in the filter apparatus, are drained to the outside of the dishwasher.
Foreign materials accumulated in the filter apparatus during operation may generate flow resistance, thus reducing flow rate of the washing fluid passing through the filter apparatus. This reduced flow rate may impact the washing performance of the dishwasher and overload the washing pump. In addition, foreign materials adhered to the filter are may not be easily removed, which may cause a pungent odor inside the washer due to decay of the foreign materials.